


hands of love

by chachkisalpaca



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Collateral Effects AU, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, last night episode done fucked me up, so here you have some h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chachkisalpaca/pseuds/chachkisalpaca
Summary: Scarlet convinces Yvie to audition for the cheer team. Things take an unexpected turn when Yvie doesn't make it.





	hands of love

**Author's Note:**

> so. the makeover challenge happened and i wanna thank brooke lynn hytes for pairing my faves. this happened thanks to an anon request, so thanks bud. set in my collateral effects au, that remains unpublished bc that shit ain't finished. have fun. title from that miley cyrus song bc i can.

Yvie slammed the door of the locker shut and tried to get out of the changing room, barely holding back tears.

The first time she actually decided to audition for the cheer tryouts, after having Miss Nina pursue her during gym class to join, and Miss Nina was out of town, leaving Miss Silky to host the tryouts.

Yvie didn’t know teachers were allowed to be so mean with their students. Never before she had a teacher call her “talentless weirdo, that would never step foot on her field again.” Was that even fucking legal?

She made her way to the door, planning on never ever coming back there, but just like in those straight romcoms, where at the last minute they guy reaches out for the girl, Scarlet appeared on the changing room, calling her name.

“Yvie! Please, come back!” she begged, running to meet her.

Yvie would have really liked to be able to ignore her, to just follow her way and not care for what she had to say; after all, Scarlet convinced her to audition for the cheer team. Although she wanted to believe nobody saw Miss Nina leaving out of the blue coming. So she just stood there, with her eyes fixed on the ground the holding back the sobs.

A breathless Scarlet placed her hand on her shoulder, and the other one lifted her chin so Yvie was looking at her.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know Miss Silky would be so harsh with you, I had no—” Yvie cut her off.

“It’s fine,” she deadpanned, taking Scarlet’s hands off of her. “You heard her, I’m not built for cheering and all that shit.”

Scarlet firmly took her by her shoulders and turned her around. Yvie saw her expression full of embarrassment and sadness, and thought she didn’t deserve her making things worse.

“Listen, all of that, was complete and utter bullshit,” Scarlet began, moving one of her hands to cup Yvie’s cheek. “You have more talent in one of your nails, that half of the girls that made it to the team.” She tried to cheer her up, but Yvie sighed in defeat.

“Then why did they made it and I didn’t?” she questioned, with a bitter tone.

Cheering wasn’t something Yvie was interested into, and if it wasn’t for Scarlet she would have never even thought of trying it. But when it came to the truth, Yvie did better than most of the new girls, and yet Silky had picked everyone but her.

Scarlet, sensing Yvie’s thoughts, placed a kiss on her forehead. “‘Cause they didn’t say to Miss Silky’s face her makeup is busted and ratchet,” she replied, causing Yvie to laugh in that dork way that made Scarlet laugh too.

“Well, don’t tell me it wasn’t true!” she laughed, snorting a little. Scarlet smiled warmly.

“There’s my happy, beautiful chemistry lady,” she mumbled, letting her hands travel to meet Yvie’s and squeezed them. “You wanna get outta here and get ice cream?” she questioned with a shy smile. Yvie smiled back, beginning to walk hand in hand.

“Anywhere if it’s with you.”


End file.
